Rose Thorns
by EllieLovesTSLOD
Summary: Miley, Demi, and Selena enter a special in order to become a celebrity. But many problems occur when they become famous and face the real world. And many of them will change. And many will be on the edge of seperating. Especially for Miley...
1. Chapter 1

Full Series Summary: Best friends Miley, Demi, and Selena enter a new school that requires special talents, camping experience and the courage to be able to conquer anything. Their goals are to work hard to become a real musician/actress/etc. But many problems occur when they become famous and face the real world. And many of them will change. Some will be on the edge of separation. But will all these problems fall back to Miley?

Cast:

Miley Cyrus

Demi Lovato

Selena Gomez

Nick Jonas

Joe Jonas

Logan Lerman

Rose Thorns Chapter 1

(Auditions for the Singing Awards 2011)

Selena: Are you guys ready?

Demi: I feel so nervous!

Miley: It's okay guys. Just pretend like we're during rehearsals!

Announcer: Okay! We have Miley, Demi, and Se-lenaa!

[Performance begins]

[Their singing is muted for the narrator, Miley, to begin her story]

Narrator Miley: Family, first love, second chances, and the moments that lead you back home. I thank these two for giving me all of that. I thought in pictures, I always look upset. And now, I love my fans, and I'm still the same person. Let me continue where it first started…

[Miley playing piano]

[Demi singing]

[Selena on a skateboard to get to class]

Logan sees Selena while she comes out and wants to get to know her more, but instead they go in separate directions

[Selena drops books on the floor before putting them into the locker after Joe accidently pushes her. Demi comes over and helps Selena while talking to Joe and then all 3 of them walk to dance class. During dance class, Miley comes in late after practicing on her piano for too long and earns detention. As a friend, Demi and Selena joined detention with her.]

Demi: Sorry. We forgot to remind you about going to class.

Miley: Yea…it's okay. But where were the both of you?

Selena: Well, we crashed into Joe in between classes.

Demi: Yea, and we had fun conversations.

[Selena and Demi talk to each other about Joe without Miley]

Miley: Hey. So did you see Nick?

Selena: Nick?

Demi: Oh…I think he left the school with Nicole

Miley: With who?


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Miley Cyrus

Demi Lovato [Absent]

Selena Gomez

Nick Jonas

Joe Jonas [Absent]

Logan Lerman

Rose Thorns Chapter 2

Nick: Where have you been? I've been waiting for you.

Nicole: I was waiting for you right here…

Nick: Really?

Nicole: Yea. We really need to work on where to meet!

Nick: Anyway, where do you want to go?

Nicole: Oh…well, let's go out tonight. I have to go to a dancing audition right now.

Nick: Okay. Good Luck then.

Nicole: Thanks

[Kisses goodbye]

[Miley's bedroom]

Selena: Hey Miley. Demi and I are planning to throw a party this Sunday. Want to come?

Miley: A party?

Selena: Yea. And don't forget to bring someone over.

Miley: Yea. I will…I guess

Selena: Well, goodnight Miley. We need extra sleep to prepare for the party.

[The both of them shuts the lights]

[MORNING]

Selena: Wake up!

[Miley sleeps a little longer then wakes up and stretches]

Miley: Selena? Selena! Where did she go?

[Selena and Demi are passing fliers]

[During the party, Miley meets a new guy who she takes to the party. Selena meets Logan, her ex-boyfriend. Selena doesn't know it's him since it was a masquerade party]

Logan: Hey

Selena: Oh. Hi. I'm Selena…

Selena: [panicking] is that juice on your shirt?

[Selena turns around questioning to Demi about what just happened]

[Demi responds to her and tells her to ask the guy to dance with her]

Selena: Umm…do you want to dance?

Logan: Sure

Selena: Not that you don't have to! It's just if you want to dance.

Logan: ?

Selena: I meant that… it's your decision.

Logan: Yea. I want to dance with you. I'll ask for a song request. Want to come?

Selena: Sure!

[Miley and her date / Selena and Logan dances]

[After the dance]

Logan: You were great!

Selena: Thanks. And you never got to introduce yourself.

[Logan takes off his mask]

Selena: (Shocked) L-logan?

Selena: I'm sorry. Excuse me.

[Selena runs off and Logan chases after her]

Logan: Watch out! There's a car!

[Before Selena got into an accident, Logan saves her in time]

Logan: Be careful next time. Did you know now much you scared me? You know how much I still care about you.

Selena: But if you still loved me, then why did you leave?

[Silence]

Selena: Why aren't you responding?

[Silence]

Selena: You were the one who left me behind and have me worry you for three whole years. Why show up now and look for me? You obviously wanted me out of your sight.

Logan: I never said I wanted you out of my sight!

Selena: Why did you leave me then? You could've taken me with you.

Logan: You don't have to know the reason.

Selena: Yes I do! Do you know how hard it felt to be here without the one I once loved?

[Silence]

Logan: Well you don't love me anymore

[Selena, upset]

Logan: If that's the case, then what's the point of this argument? And that's the past, so we should just get over with.

Selena: Get over with? Why didn't you say that earlier so I didn't have to waste my time thinking about you? Why didn't you make me forget all about you before you left?

[Logan attempting to leave]

Selena: I'll hate you forever!

[Both Logan and Selena crying back at their bedroom]

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

Miley Cyrus

Demi Lovato

Selena Gomez

Nick Jonas

Joe Jonas

Logan Lerman

Rose Thorns Chapter 3

[Selena on her bed and Demi/Miley comes in]

Demi: Selena. What's wrong?

Selena: I saw Logan

Miley: Logan? So that guy that you were dancing with last night was Logan?

Selena:Yea.

Demi: So isn't that…good?

Selena: Not really. We kind of got into an argument.

Miley: Then make it up. Don't let the past keep the both of you away from each other. Talk it out.

Demi: Yea. It's not as if you guys don't like each other anymore.

Miley: Selena. You still have a chance. Don't make things like what I'm experiencing between Nick right now.

Selena: I'll try talking it out with him if I see him again.

Demi: Great. Oh yea. Do you want to go to the club tonight? There's one that just opened up.

Miley: I don't know, should we? We barely go to clubs.

Selena: I have nothing to do tonight so why not?

[Club]

Demi: Joe! Hi. I didn't expect you to be here.

Joe: Haha! Neither did I. So you're with Selena?

Demi: Yea. And also with Miley.

Joe: So where is she?

Demi: I don't know. Where did they go?

[Miley in the beach]

Nick: Hey. What are you doing out here alone?

Miley: Oh! Hey Nick. Demi's at the club and I don't really want to stay there that long

Nick: Too loud?

Miley: I suppose. I heard Joe's in there too. Why aren't you there with him?

Nick: You should know by now that I don't go to clubs anymore

Miley: Because of Nicole?

Nick: Yea. How'd you know?

Miley: You'll always change somehow whenever you date a different girl.

Nick: Yea, that does happen.

[Club]

Selena: Hey Logan

Logan: Hey

Selena: Logan! Sorry. I didn't notice you were there!

Selena: Were you stalking me?

Logan: No-o…one of my friends work here

Selena: Oh. Well, sorry

Logan: About what?

Selena: About our last argument. I guess I went kind of overboard

Logan: Then that's good.

Selena: So…friends?

Logan: Sure.

[Class]

Teacher: Class, we have a new student?

Teacher: I'd like you to meet…Logan Lerman


	4. Chapter 4

Cast:

Miley Cyrus

Demi Lovato

Selena Gomez

Nick Jonas

Joe Jonas

Logan Lerman

Rose Thorns Chapter 4

(During class, logan stares at selena)

(Nighttime - Selena, Demi, Miley watching a movie at home)

Demi: Selena, you've been acting weird lately

Selena: Logan's haunting me

Miley: How?

Selena: I don't know. It's as if he's trying to follow me. Like at the party, the club, and now he's a new student at school.

Demi: Logan attends our school now? I didn't see him today

Selena: Ugh! What should I do?

Demi: Look!

TV News Reporter: Get ready because there are going to be sign ups for "The Next Celeb". The 10 finalists will be able to perform and create a new single, which will lead them to their wish as a celebrity. Sign up and the first round will be this Sunday starting at 6PM. Follow us for more info!

Demi: Woah! I think we might have a chance at this!

Selena: Guys, you're thinking way too big.

Miley: Hey! We won the school talent show many times.

Demi: Yea! At least try!

Selena: Okay, okay! We'll try.

Demi: I'm so excited! I'll go sign us up.

(Beach/Swimming Pool)

[Selena sees Logan practicing]

[Miley crashes into Nick and her smoothie is spilled all over her]

Nick: Sorry. Are you alright?

Miley: Yea I'm fine

Nick: Oh…okay then

[Nick goes on surfboard and falls off. Miley laughs at him and helps him up]

Miley: Are you alright?

Nick: Yea. Thanks

Miley: So where's Nicole?

Nick: We broke up

Miley: What? What happened?

Nick: Well, I told her that our relationship can't go on

Nick: Because I love and care about someone else

[Miley confused]

Nick: Miley…I still love you

[Demi laying in the beach]

Joe: Hi Demi

Demi: Hey

Joe: Come on. I want to show you something

Demi: Um…okay. I'll go tell Selena and change. Wait here till I'm done?

[Demi and Joe in the car ride]

[At a beach with a studio]

Demi: Why'd you bring me here?  
>Joe: Just want you to hear a song.<p>

["Make A Wave Music Video"]

Demi: Thanks. That was fun.

Joe: No problem. I'll take you back.

Demi: Oh. No thanks! Miley's almost here to pick me up.

Joe: Oh, okay.

[Miley's Car]

Demi: So? How was it between you and Nick?

Miley: Umm…

Demi: What happened? Tell me everything!

Miley: [Laughs] No you don't have to know

[Flashback of Nick and Miley]

[To be continued…]


	5. Chapter 5

Rose Thorns Chapter 5 – Rejection?

[Miley and Demi meet Selena before entering for auditions]

[While Miley and Demi came out, Selena thought of her and Logan's discussion]

[Selena's flashback]

Logan: Are you still mad about last time?

Selena: No, I think I've gone over that a long time ago

Logan: So I heard you're going for the big audition

Selena: Yea, Miley and Demi wanted me to audition.

Logan: Want me to join? I know how to sing. A little…

[Selena laughs]

Miley: What are you waiting for? Let's go in.

Judges: Umm…Demi you're first!

[Demi goes in]

Selena: So…is Nick okay?

Miley: Yea, sure. You saw him flip over right?

Selena: Yea, that surprised me! And the kiss too?

Miley: Wait. You saw?

Selena: What do you think?

[Demi comes out]

Miley: How did it go?

Demi: I don't know. Why don't you see this acceptance letter first?

Selena: Congratulationss!

Judge: Selena Gomez.

Selena: Wish me good luck!

[Selena goes in]

Miley: So? Why did Joe drag you to that beach? I never knew he owned one.

Demi: I don't know. Do you think he likes me?

Miley: Maybe!

Selena: Wow! That was frightening!

Demi: So? Did you pass?

Selena: Yup! But I can only start after I graduate, which is next week!

Selena: Oh yea, Miley. It's your turn.

[Miley enters and performs "The Climb"]

[While Miley sings, she stops in the middle]

MIley: I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry!

[Miley leaves]

Demi: Miley. Wait!

[Demi and Selena catch up to her]

Selena: What happened out there?

Miley: I just can't do it. Just go.

Demi: But –

Miley: Go! I want to be alone

[Selena has trouble sleeping the night before graduation]

[Graduation Day]

[Miley creates a speech and Selena is excited]

[Later on, everyone throws their caps in the air]

[Next day: Miley's at the airport to go to Stanford and Selena is on her car getting ready for her first live performance. After the performance, Selena stays in her room thinking of what Miley's doing right now. The next moment, someone knocks on the door.]

Miley: Hey Selena!

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Cast:

Miley Cyrus

Demi Lovato

Selena Gomez

Nick Jonas (Absent)

Joe Jonas (Absent)

Logan Lerman (Absent)

Rose Thorns Chapter 6 – One Year Later

Selena: Hi. We haven't seen each other for a year. Why are you here?

Miley: I performed again this year and got accepted.

Selena: You could do that?...

Miley: Yea. Why do you look upset?

Selena: Oh. Nothing. I'm not...upset…Congratulations

Miley: Umm…thanks. Good Luck on your performance. Love your new album.

(Miley leaves, and Selena's upset)

Selena (To herself) Welcome back Miley…

[Miley passes Demi without noticing, so Demi calls out to her]

Demi: Miley?

Miley: Huh?

Demi: What…what are you doing here?

Miley: I got accepted!

Demi: Oh. Congratulations! Can't wait for your new music. I'm in a rush, but I'll talk to you later! Bye!

Miley: Bye!

Miley (To Herself): Seems like they don't really care about me anymore…

[The next day, Miley visits Selena and Demi]

Miley: Hey guys!

Demi/Selena: Hey!

Miley: So how was it like being a singer?

Selena: It's really fun. You have people cheering for you.

Demi: World Tours. But your life will really change.

Miley: Change?

Selena: So, are you and Nick back together?

Miley: Oh. We're not planning on dating again.

Demi/Selena: Really?

Miley: Yea. Turns out, he can't be in a relationship for too long.

Demi: So when he said he likes you, he didn't mean it?

Miley: I guess not. But that's the past! So let's go for dinner tonight!

(After dinner and in the car)

[Listening to Pink – Raise Your Glass]

[Cars honking]

Selena: MILEY! WATCH OUT!

(Car gets flipped over. When Miley wakes up in the hospital, she goes to visit Demi.)

To be continued…

NOTE: I will post the full hospital scene when I create the video version on my YouTube channel, DisneyChannelAir. (/user/disneychannelair) It will basically be one of the Miley/Demi Hospital Manips that people made.


	7. Chapter 7 FINAL

Cast:

Miley Cyrus

Demi Lovato

Selena Gomez

Nick Jonas

Joe Jonas

Logan Lerman

Rose Thorns Chapter 7 – Separation (FINAL CHAPTER)

NOTE: The series wasn't supposed to be this short, but I wanted to stop the series. It was supposed to have about 15 – 30 chapters, but I didn't know how to continue the story to make it longer. Sorry!

[Miley outside the hospital with Selena]

Selena: Did you see the news?

[Miley nods her head "no"]

Selena: "Demi Lovato In The Hospital", "Demi Lovato In An Accident". I can't see these things anymore.

Miley: I'm sorry! When I was driving, I was thinking about something.

Selena: You should've watched where you were going!

Miley: Sorry…I didn't mean it.

Selena: Ever since you came back, Demi and I couldn't sleep or feel steady at all.

Selena: …It's better off if you just leave.

[Miley on her bed thinking of the car crash, Demi, and what Selena had said earlier]

[2 months later during the morning at the studio singing "Gonna Get This]

Producer: I love it, love it, love it! Let's take a break now.

Producer: Right now, let me show you your first song's music video. It'll be up online and at the TV in 1 minute.

Miley: Yea sure, let's see it.

[Plays "Party in the USA". Demi watching Miley's video on her phone and Selena watching the video on TV as she packs up for the tour]

[Demi heading out of the hospital as paparazzi takes photos]

[Miley finds out about Demi leaving the hospital]

Miley: This is great!

[Selena meets up with Demi and Miley]

Selena: Hey guys. Before we all leave for our World Tours, is it okay if we all do a duet?

Miley: You really want to do a duet with me? But I thought that –

Selena: I know what I said about you, but we're friends…and we always will be.

Miley: You guys really forgive me?

Demi: Yea…so what are we waiting for? Let's get Joe and Nick.

Selena: And I'll ask Logan to come.

Miley: What for?

Demi: You didn't know? They're dating again.

Miley: What? No one told me before!

Selena: You never asked though!

[Selena, Demi, and Miley hugs]

[Selena, Demi, Miley, Joe, and Nick performs "Send It On"]

[After the shooting]

Logan: Hey. You guys were great out there!

Selena: Thanks! Oh and Logan?

Logan: Yea?

Selena: Will you come to the tour with me?

Logan: Really? Then I'll get packed.

Selena: Bye.

Demi: So. I guess this is goodbye.

Joe: Yea. Good Luck. Hope you have fun!

Demi: Thanks. You too! Hope I'll meet you while you're on the Jonas Tour with Nick.

Joe: I'll call you every night.

[Miley walking with Nick at the airport]

Nick: Miley, I'm really going to miss you. We'll wait here for each other in this very spot when the both of us come back from our tour.

Miley: Yea. I'll wait for you…friend.

Nick: Best friend?

Miley: Special friend.

Nick: Ex-boyfriend?

Miley: Boyfriend…

Nick: Really? You'll give me another chance?

Miley: Of course I will…let's just remember to try and not ruin it.

Nick: I promise…

[All Selena/Logan, Joe/Nick, Miley, and Demi all separate at the airport]

[2 month later]

Miley's Vlog: Hey everyone! I just want to say that the Gypsy Heart Tour 2011 has been amazing so far! I'm about to leave Zapopan, Mexico and heading to the Philippines for my next show! Selena, Demi, Joe and Nick, if you're watching this right now, I just want to say that I hope you all try your very best. Thanks for watching!


End file.
